


Sans Mistletoe

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Who needs mistletoe?





	Sans Mistletoe

"Why did you do that?" Frank asked.

Vinnie shrugged."It's Christmas." He put a handful of popcorn in his mouth, ignorning Frank's scowl.

Frank looked at his watch (which made Vince laugh) and tried to pretend he hadn't. "It's the day before Thanksgiving," he said, giving Vince his severest look. Vince just looked back at the TV.

"Christmas starts just after Halloween now, Frank. Didn't you know that?"

Frank couldn't really argue with that. "What kind of reason is that anyway?" Vince smirked at his victory.

"It was either that or wait 'til I was drunk, and I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight. Were you watching this?" Vince put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, then shifted closer to Frank on the sofa, took the remote out of his hand, and turned off the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I read about this in somebody's lj. Here's my unofficial participation, a day late.


End file.
